megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Jupiter
is one of the second four Stardroids that Mega Man must fight in Mega Man V. He is a Robot Master equipped with a jet engine that allows him to fly at very fast speeds, which he likes to combine with acrobatics, but he often has a not so serious personality, to the annoyance of his allies. In ancient times, he was equipped with several megaton grade bombs, but feeling they were too dangerous for him indoors, he modified them to channel energy for his new main weapon, the Electric Shock, a huge beam of raw electricity. He dislikes turbulence while flying fast, and his weakness is the Bubble Bomb. Strategy Jupiter's attack strategy is very simple and easy to avoid. He starts the battle by flying and hovering over Mega Man and, after a short time, he fires the Electric Shock, a large and powerful beam of electricity (being invincible while doing so) and then four small sparks that go diagonally in different directions each and deal minor damage. He then dives over Mega Man to make contact with him, and restart his strategy. Every one of his attacks can be avoided by just getting out of the way. He is most vulnerable to attack when he dives to attack Mega Man. Jupiter's weakness is the Bubble Bomb, which can float up and explode on Jupiter even when he is flying high. However, he is still invincible to it when he is using the Electric Shock. It defeats Jupiter in seven hits. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies Enemies in Jupiter's stage: *Biree Spark *Biribaree *Elecit *Wandering Head *Nibul *Doncatch Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Jupiter will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Jupiter is revealed to be a creation of the diabolical Ra Moon, who after its defeat by Mega Man sends a signal to the Stardroids informing them of its demise. ''Mega Man Gigamix In the manga ''Mega Man Gigamix, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that are attacking Earth, destroying several robots in the process, Jupiter defeating Wind Man. Jupiter and Venus later attack Dr. Light's Laboratory, fighting against the robots present in the local. At first they have advantage over Light's robots and Shadow Man, but for Jupiter's surprise, Duo appeared and destroyed Venus without effort, retreating.Summary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 2 He was eventually destroyed in space by a repaired and upgraded Mega Man. Other appearances Jupiter has a cameo appearance as one of the robots in the Robot Museum in the manga Rockman & Forte. Gallery JupiterandSaturnHitoshiAriga.jpg|Art of Jupiter. Art by Hitoshi Ariga. JupiterGigamix.jpg|Jupiter in Mega Man Gigamix R&FMuseumInner.jpg|Jupiter cameo in the Rockman & Forte manga MM&BJupiter.png|Jupiter's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *Jupiter is named after the planet Jupiter, which is named after the Roman god of sky and thunder of the same name, fitting his ability to fly and use electric attacks. Also, the eagle is one of Zeus's symbols, so Jupiter's avian design may also be referencing this. *Jupiter's quote from his Mega Man & Bass CD data may be referring to Gyro Man. Strangely, the two have never encountered each other. *Jupiter's weakness to the Bubble Bomb may be related to him feeling that explosive weapons are dangerous for use indoors, just as his megaton grade bombs were from the beginning. It could also be referencing the classic concept of "water and electricity don't mix". References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Electric Robot Masters Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Deceased Category:Bird design Category:One hand Category:Beastlike Robot Masters